The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus operated by a plurality of remote operation devices, particularly, a technique previewing processed image outputted in the past on the remote operation device.
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, a printer and a scanner, operatable by using a remote operation device, such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal, is known. Concretely, in order to make the image processing apparatus output an image, e.g. print the image or create an electronic file of image data representing the image and output the electronic file, operation mentioned later is carried out in the remote operation device.
At first, operation making the image processing apparatus obtain an image of an output object (an output object image), such as operation instructing a scanner provided in the image processing apparatus to read image of a document or operation transmitting the image stored in the remote operation device to the image processing apparatus, is carried out. Subsequently, operation setting a process condition in processing the output object image, such as a condition whether concentration of the output object image is thickened or thinned or a condition whether the output object image is outputted in color or in monochrome, is carried out. Thereby, the image processing apparatus processes the output object image in the set process condition to create a processed image and outputs the processed image.
Moreover, for example, an image forming apparatus displaying selectably an image name applied to the image data outputted in the past and being capable of printing the image data corresponding to the selected image name and previewing the image represented by the image data corresponding to the selected image name is known.
An image processing apparatus using these conventional techniques is known to preview the processed image outputted in the past on the remote operation device and to re-print the processed image by operating the remote operation device after making a user of the remote operation device visually recognize the processed image.
However, the processed image previewed in the remote operation device by the image processing apparatus using the above-mentioned techniques is one processed image processed on one process condition set by one remote operation device of one user in the past. Therefore, another user of another remote operation device cannot visually recognize an image re-processed on another process condition different from the one process condition used when the one processed image is processed in the past. That is, another user of another remote operation device cannot re-process and re-use the one processed image outputted from the image processing apparatus by the one user of the one remote operation apparatus different from another remote operation device on another process condition set by another remote operation device.